


Bam

by yeaka



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ravio “pays” rent.





	Bam

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So in his hilarious [New Link’s Awakening LP, Brycemase](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZWBFJ0ftcBo&list=PLfcejBUbhSFFQL9tbpbiQSHq0tWP4bhXi) said “show me a universe where you pay the bills with bombs.” Challenge accepted, bro. I’m setting this in BotW where Ravio just took over Link’s house again bc adults are better than kids.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He warps back into Hateno late at night, up at the shrine just over the river, where he half paraglides, half walks across the bridge. Normally, he’d run—his stamina’s still reasonably high, and he doesn’t have too much damage on him, but he still feels _tired_. Sometimes, he just wants a soft bed in a safe place, and there’s only place he can really get that. 

His little wooden house is right where he left it. After a long day’s journey through the grueling desert and a short stint up a snow-covered mountain, the middle-of-the-road, plain structure looks perfectly appealing. The temperature’s just right, so no need to bother changing clothes again, and monsters never seem to make it into the village, much less the small little plot of land that his house sits on. The fire-pit outside’s unlit, the grounds empty save for chirping crickets—something Link’s all full up on. He walks right up to the door, then yawns before he opens it.

Inside... it’s not empty.

Link blinks. Ravio looks over at him, leaps off an upholstered bench that wasn’t there last time, and rushes over. Link comes in just enough to shut the door and cut out the cool breeze.

He knew Ravio was staying with him, of course. But that feels like forever ago, and he figured it was over—surely Ravio would’ve moved on by now; it’s not like Bolson can’t build another house in half a day or even charges very much. Ravio must know he’s overstayed his expectations, because he hurries over to Link with an anxious look under his purple rabbit hood. He greets, “Welcome home, Mr. Hero! I know, I know, I’m still here, but I just haven’t found a great place to set up my new shop yet. And hey, I can pay the bills here!” He spreads his arms open like he’s offering a great help, even though Link has no bills. He bought the house flat-out and already maxed-out its renovations. Ravio adds, “Not with rupees, of course, I need those, but hey—I can give you a great discount! How about some bombs? Here, have some bombs! I have an overstock anyway...”

Before Link can protest, Ravio’s raced over to the corner, fished a giant bag out of a new cupboard that Link definitely didn’t install, and run back. Ravio starts unloading the giant spheres without any confirmation. One’s stuffed into Link’s arms, then a second, and then he’s balancing five of them at once. Ravio smiles hopefully at him with such adorable adoration and desperation that Link just doesn’t have the heart to say he doesn’t need bombs. He has an unlimited supply of them. 

It takes a bit of work, but somehow, Link manages to juggle all the bombs in one hand well enough that he can use the other to fish a red rupee out of his pocket. He gives it to Ravio, who grins greedily and snatches it up. He chirps, “Thanks, Mr. Hero!”

Link just nods. Some day, he’s going to correct that nickname. At the moment, he can’t be bothered. He heads upstairs to his bed with his armful of bombs, wondering if he can discreetly and safely toss them out the window.


End file.
